Truth or Dare with Hetalia
by couples girl
Summary: It can be fem. version too
1. Chapter 1

Tiana:hey hey papa could I have some wine hey hey mama he h- oh I this is T or D with APH crew

Germany:Lets just start so we can get this over with

Tiana:France jump off a cliff that end with razor sharp rocks at the bottom

France:Zen who shall I love

Tiana: NO ONE YOU PERV NOW JUMP

Germany how did we get on a cliff

France:AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Tiana:Russia teach me how to be one with mother Russia!

APH crew:Uh Oh

Tiana: What

Russia:come with me

X few moans,gasps,too bigs,and pleas later X

Italy:I'm scared for life!

Romanio:Grow up you stupid little baby

Tiana:x sweatingx

Russia:x same old smile x you are now one with mother Russia

Tiana:you're washing my sheets and you took my virginity and

now i know what you mean that Russia is bigger than all of Europe

Germany: It's you fault

Tiana:Whats wrong with Italy?

Any way i dare germany to make a sex film

Germany and Italy:WHAT!

Tiana:just do it x shoves camara i to Germany's hands x go in the closet not my room!

x so many of Italy's moans later x

Germany:I'm so embarrassed

Tiana: that will end to day's T or D

** HELP WITH MORE OF T AND D**

**SEE YOU NEXT TIME**


	2. Chapter 2

**My cast from the soul eater truth or dare is here _truth or dare soul eater and hetalia style_**

Tiana:ok two dares i guess

APH Cast:good!

Tiana: Shut the fuck up you worthless countries!OK the first dare comes from Yami-no-ojo

**O_O'... I died laughing... Mmk I dare...Romano to take a bath in tomato juice .-. and... I dare Mother Russia to become one with me! I also dare Germany and Prussia to have a drinking contest and i dare Greece and Japan to pick a cat and put it in an oven. (That means turn it on, heat it up, and cook that kitty! :I) And I will give Japan a big hug afterward because I will feel bad :(.**

Tiana: ok Romano get your ass in the tub

Romano:ass cagna stupida, yaoi amorevole bastard(stupid ass bitch, yaoi loving bastard)

Tiana: Se non hai ancora capito io parlo italiano coglione, in modo da ottenere è come in quel pomodoro bagno mutha cazzo o sarò a calci in culo in quella vasca!(If you have not yet figured I speak Italian jerk, so you get is like that tomato bathroom mutha fuck or I'll kick your ass in that tub!)

Romano:i'm going i'm going!

Tiana:X snaps fingers x Yami!x hugs x

Yami: hi!

Tiana:ok russia be one with this chick!

Russia:no problem

Tiana: ok while they fuck their brains out Germany and Prussia hyave a drinking contest

x over time x

All: CHUG!CHUG!CHUG!

Germany:Ich habe gewonnen! Ich habe gewonnen! fuck yeah Sie fuckers Sie alle saugen kann es!(I won! I won! fuck yeah you fuckers you can all suck it!)

ME,amy,chloe,and mat:X laughing x

Tiana:Ok Japan Greece get a cat and cook it

Japan and Greece: x crying x

Tiana:let me watch! x watches cats explode x cool

England: your as hyper as america

Tiana:Want me to cuss your ass out!

England:Bring it bitch!

Tianna: scary ass muther fucker

England Yaoi loving bitch

Tiana: non cooking ass your food taste like shit every one hates your fucking cooking

let me tell it to you slower

N' K! and have you looked in in the mirror lately look at your fucking eyebrows what the hell dude! it's a new invention called tweezers!

i use it all the time

Chloe:That's enough! Tiana!

America: aw she was getting him good!

x Yami and Russia come out with crazy sex hair x

Tiana: so how was he?

Yami: awesomer than any county

Tiana: i no rite

Russia: x same childish smile x

Amy: Just do the next dare

Tiana: sorry this next dare is by Hetalian Miss

**why not, I'm bored.  
England: Pull Nantucket and let's see what America does.  
Austria: YOUR PIANO IS ON FIRE!  
France: Put on as much clothing as you can.  
Romano: Let Spain pull your curl 7 times in a row. You're not allowed to stop him.  
Aaaand my brain derped. That's all for right now, see ya!**

Tiana:x whispers x one problem i dont know what a Nantucket is

Amy: x whispers x its that thing on his head that hair that stands up

Tiana: oh!ok 'Merica come here!

America: um ok

Tiana:x pulls Nantucket x

America: x moans realizes what he did and covered his mouth x Don't touch NANTUCKET EVER AGAIN!

Tiana: maybe i will maybe i won't

APH Crew ( not america ):Whoa! That's what that was!

Tiana: now England has to do it

England:Xpulls and brushes Nantucket x

America:stop!

Tiana:England keep doing it,Austria

Austria: Hm?

Tiana: X burns piano x

Austria:O 0 O noooooooooooooo

Tiana: dont worry i got you a new one which is perfectly in tune

Austria: Yay

Hungary: we may be bffs Tiana but stay away from austria

Tiana: don't worry i don't want him i want ether x whispers x America, England,or Russia

Hungary: And after you told him off too?

Tiana: x whispers x his eyebrows are sexy

Hungary:x giggles x

APH Crew and others:?

America:Wait a second x pulls Tiana'a curl ( canada curl )

Tiana: stop it don't touch it! lets get back to the dares,France plile on all your clothes

France: x puts on all clothes x

Tiana:Spain pull Romano's curl 7 straight times

Spain: no can do!

Romano: x bites lip and breath hitches as spain pulls his curl x\

Spain:5,6,7!

Tiana: x pulls on America's Nantucket x

America: x pulls on Tiana's curl

Both:LET GO! YOU STARTED IT X breathing gets hitched and lets go x

Tiana: X blushes X um see you next time

America: BYE!

Tiana: be aware that tonight i will tie you to your bed and make you come with your Nantucket!

APH Crew: O.O


End file.
